The Five People L Lawliet Met in Heaven
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: I got the idea from The Five People you Meet in Heaven. This is just the people I think L would meet. Capter 5 up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note sadly.

_  
L's last thought on this world was that he had won. His last sight was the sneering face of his best friend and worst enemy. His heart stopped, his eyes closed, it was black. Then, suddenly, it wasn't.

L opened his eyes. He was in a child s playroom. 'Where?'

*giggle*

He spun around, where was he? He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just as he was about to start panicking the giggle came again. Turning he came face to face with the source. She was around four years old if he was any judge of age. Black hair falling in two braded pigtails to her waist. A wool winter dress adorned her. Once more he attempted to speak to no avail.

The little girl shook her head.

"No talk yet." She pointed at him. "You hear now, talk come later." She nodded her head emphatically to give strength to her statement. L felt uncomfortable. He'd never been good around children.

"Don't worry Mister L, I'm here to help you, not tother way 'round."

Help him?

"You died."

So he had.

Y'see, once you die, you go to heaven, but it's not like the story books. You meet five people, who teach you stuff about your life."

He cocked his head at her, question obvious.

"What lesson will I teach? She asked. He nodded.

"Look." She said pointing at the window. She walked over and rubbed a small hole into the condensation on the window. Deciding to humor her, he bent down, further than normal and looked through. He nearly fell back in shock. He saw a young girl, fifteen or so, crying and holding onto the arm of a tall pale skinned boy. He looked irritated and pushed her away, out of the house. The girl fell to the floor.

The image blurred and he quickly rubbed in hand over the pane. Again, he saw the girl, this time sitting on a stoop, her stomach protruded outwards. She was pregnant. The scene from before now made sense as his mind put two and two together, though he still didn't understand what this had to do with him.

Once again everything blurred. Now he was in a hotel room. The girl was reading, a baby monitor lay beside her. She looked up suddenly. Fear filled her eyes. She tossed the book aside, running into the other room. She came out holding a wiggling bundle.

Her baby, he realized. She opened the door to the hall, smoke poured in. She shielded the bundle as best she could and ran out of the room.

When the smoke cleared, they were outside, the girl was lying in the snow, coated in smoke stains and burns. The bundle was being held by a nurse. The paramedic looked up from the girl. He shook his head.

When no images appeared, L turned to look at the girl. What did this have to do with him?

When he turned however, it was not the little child he saw, but the black haired girl from the window, burns still marking her skin.

She smiled sadly. "You got so big."

Realization set in.

She smiled again. "I suppose you want to know the lesson?"

He nodded.

"You were loved. You had a beginning. I never hated you Lawliet, even when it felt like my life was falling apart around me. I always loved you. That's what my heaven is you know. The house I would have gotten for you. For us.

"Will I stay here?"

She sighed. If at the end of your journey you want to you can come back for a visit. You make your own heaven. Your dreams from the living world help to shape your heaven. This journey only refines it. For now, it's time for you to go. So saying she stepped back, then she was fading. "I love you Lawliet. My baby. My son."

"Goodbye, mother." He said. Her face split into a broad smile.

Everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, um thanks to everyone who reviewed. ^_^ Warm fuzziness.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

When the world regained form and color, L was in an apartment he'd never seen before. A crushed computer beeped forlornly on the desk.

"You ought to feel guilty for that you know. You didn't even buy me a new one."

L turned around knowing who it was already and wishing he didn't. He'd hoped...

Misora Naomi stood before him, a sparkle that had not been there before lighting her eyes. His heart clenched, emotions he had not let himself feel came rushing to the front of his mind. Raito may have been his first friend, but Naomi had definitely been his first crush. Possibly, in a another world, his first love. The crush had started when She kicked him down those stairs. He d never been more shocked in his life.

Her lips twitched as though she knew his thoughts.

He'd kept an eye on her, afterwards, he had felt betrayed when she'd given up her promising career in the FBI to marry Penber and be a housewife. Then the report that she had gone missing after Penbers death. He d known it was Kira. She must have found something. She was not so weak willed as to kill herself. She was the sort to seek revenge.

"Who?"

"Who killed me? Kira, though you know him as Light Yagami. I was attempting to get in contact with you, I figured face to face would be easier that having to kill another defenseless computer. Turns out I saved the computer but ended up dying myself."

Hate for Raito burned in his blood. Sadness too. His best friend and greatest enemy. Why were his emotions so out of control?

"You're freer here. You don't have to hide L. Let it go, let it out." She said, her brown eyes soft.

He took a breath. The breath caught somewhere deep in his throat, he thought of Watari, his mother, Naomi, even Raito. Then it came. The breath, the sadness, the tears. He caved, letting Naomi pull him into her arms. He cried. He did not know for how long but when it ended he felt lighter. He wondered if he would move on now but he did not.

___

He stayed, days, weeks, months. Time had no meaning. They spoke of everything and nothing. L felt ridiculous but he fixed, piece by piece the forlorn little computer until it was whole. It shouldn't have worked, do to it mostly being held together by duck tape but he supposed in Heaven anything was possible.

Then the time came.

"L, it's time for your lesson."

He did not want leave.

"I know, but you must. You have three more people, three more lessons."

"What lesson?"

"To know emotion for what it is. To let it be part of you. That it is not something to fear."

He remembered the spike of interest when she'd kicked him down the stairs at the train station the warmth and comfort of her arms as he cried. The quiet peace when he was near her.

"I loved you." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you."

"But I still have to go?"

"Yes."

She leaned forward, pressed her lips to his, then leaned back.

"Go on now."

He looked around the apartment, the beaten computer. This was her heaven?

"Silly, this is just what you see."

At that, just as the world began to fade, a small black haired child ran into the room and Naomi caught him up into her arms. His heart clenched again, when he saw that the child was holding a sugar cube between his fingers. Naomi smiled at him one last time and everything went dark. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one was so long in coming. Lost my inspiration. Hope you enjoy.

When the world once again righted itself, L found himself in what looked like Sherlock Holmes living room. This was a tad confusing since he was rather certain that Sherlock Holmes was a character in a book and not a real person and there for would have no need for a living room, in heaven or anywhere else.

The door at the far end opened. Through it came a young man dressed to fit the period of Sherlock Holmes, but fortunately for L's sanity, didn't actually look a thing like any sketch of him he'd ever seen.

The young man looked up and smiled, a slightly melancholy smile. His black hair was long enough to brush the nape of his neck, though the styling spoke more of modern day romance novel hero's than a mid eighteenth century gentleman s. He was however

wearing a rather tattered looking coat and trousers, he seemed to have forgone the waistcoat all together. His eyes were a deep tawny brown that L was quite certain were laughing at him.

L was also fairly certain that he had never seen this man before in his life and felt confused, again and wished something would start making sense soon.

"Hello L." Said the man politely.

"Hello, who are you?"

This caused the man to grin. "I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. Not to worry. There s no need for that yet. Just call me Liet."

After saying so, the man summoned L over to the two wing back chairs by the fire.

They sat quietly for what could have been hours or minutes. As they sat, L studied his companion. As he looked he felt more and more as though he knew this person. The air around the man was familiar and the name...

He gasped startled.

"B..."

Beyond Birthday turned to him sadly. The burns he'd suffered at the end ravaged his face still looking as fresh as they had that day. "Guess I should have known you d realize sooner rather than later. Might as well get it over with then."

"Over with?" Asked L warily.

"Your lesson of course, but first a confession. I m the one who drove A to suicide."

"Why!"

"He was first. He had your attention. I wanted it. In anyway I could get it. I was obsessed. I started leaving case details for him, the gruesome bloody ones, started stalking him through whammy's, tripping him up, switching his papers, whispering to him in his sleep of how he couldn't handle this, it was to much. I even left the rope for him."

"Wha.."

"Ah-ah, not yet, that was just part one. The BB Murder cases were my way of judjing myself for A's death. If I succeeded, I would be dead, and therefore would atone that way for his death, while exulting in the fact that I had foiled you. However if I had lost, which I did, then I would willingly repent that way, but would also live with the knowledge that you beat me."

"Misora beat you. I know, I suppose, in my own way. I wanted her to. Wanted her to beat us both. And she did. But enough about that, can you guess the nature of this lesson L?"

"Forgiveness? I'm supposed to forgive you?"

"Yes, if you can."

"Do you regret it?"

"A's death? Yes. Know that I look at it from this perspective, yes I do. The people I killed during the BB cases as well. They didn't deserve to die, but as with all sociopaths, they didn't actually register as human to me then. You were the only one, the only one I could see. So yes, now, free from the constraints and insanity of life, I regret what I did."

L was silent. He thought and contemplated. Worked through his newly opened emotions and found his answer.

"Yes B, Beyond, I forgive you."

B closed his eyes and a tension L hadn't noticed before left him. When he turned to again look at L his wounds were healed., they were there still, a constant reminder, but no longer raw.

'Thank you."

And everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the world once again faded into being, L found himself standing in a playground. Everywhere children ran back and forth laughing and playing. It was scenic, blue sky s with scudding white clouds, parents sitting on picnic benches and blankets watched the children play. One odd thing was that they children seemed to be of all nationalities and times.

"Hello." Came a voice beside him.

He looked down and at the little boy standing next to him. His heart clenched. He should have known this would be the next person he'd meet, but he hadn't expected this.

A stood next to him, his short hair still stringy with sweat, his face was blue tinged, his lower lip had bloody teeth marks in them and his eyes bugged grotesquely. His pants were soiled and his hand had blood crusted on them where his finger nails had cut into the palms. Around his neck was a rope, bruising could be seen at the edges. He felt sick... A had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Why are...?" He couldn't finish, fearing the answer.

"Why am I like this?" A gave him a sad look. This is how you expected me to look. This is the appearance you gave me because you haven't let go a your guilt. You forgave B for his part in my death. Now, now you need to forgive yourself."

"How!? I knew you weren't emotionally capable of handling my job, that the pressure on you was too great, but I did nothing."

"You didn't know how L. You treated me like you'd been treated when you were a child. Watari meant well, so did you, but without prior knowledge you didn't know how to connect with another person, let alone someone as emotional as I was. That's why this is my heaven." He said, waving his arms out around the playground. "A place of childish happiness for all the abandoned or abused children throughout time. They can be what they are here. Grown-ups that loved children, and wanted to protect them have become the parents."

"What do I do?"

Without answering, A lifted one of L's hands to the rope around his neck. "Untie it. Heal me."

Not quite understanding what to do, L carefully loosened and lifted the rope from the boys neck. Not knowing what else to do, he took off his shirt wet it with a water bottle he found nearby, and began wiping first at the bloody grooves in the boys palms, he was shocked as they vanished under his washing, then to his neck, he watched the bruising and chafing fade, the to his face over the eyes, gently pushing them back in. Finally he took the remaining water and poured it over A's head. The boy was clean at last.

A smiled at him gently, took a deep breath and hugged him. L hugged back and allowed the boy to cry. Once that was done A grabbed his hand. Come play and L did.

They played for hours, L forgot all his adult inhibitions for awhile and played just as hard as the rest of the children, for a while he was a child, as he'd never been in life. Until at last, night came.

"It's time to go now." Said A

L nodded. "Thank you."

A smiled. "Thank-you. Now, you have one more person to meet." After saying so, A turned and ran to a waiting pair of adults, that must have been his parents, and waving one last time, turned and faded away.

"It's time for you to go now. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The end! This didn't come out quite like I was planning and was a bit more fluffy than I intended, but I was just reading stuff off of so I'm not surprised. Thanks for all who have reviewed and favorited and read.

___________________________________________________________________________

The place that L found himself in next was heart wrenchingly familiar. He'd spent countless hours, first as a child, then as an adult, reading next to that fire place. The heavy oak furniture and musty books were like old friends. L slowly turned and looked at the desk.

There sat Quillish Whammy, his friend, mentor, father... He took in the familiar face, that age had only added dignity to and even death had been unable to ravage.

"Hello Lawliet," said Quillish, his voice a soothing balm to L's fragile emotions.

"Hello Quillish. I wondered whether or not I'd meet you."

Quillish chuckled, "Nothing could have kept you from me, my son." He said.

L smiled. "I have to ask, what do I have to learn from this meeting? The others made sense, but what else is there to learn?"

"Lawliet, there is something I have kept from you, I didn't see how telling you would matter, so I never did, but now I shall. You see, the people you have met are connected in one way or another to you, but our connection runs a bit deeper. I did not have much contact with my brother or his family, but I did hear about when he disowned his daughter for getting pregnant. I felt sorry for the girl and attempted to find her, but to no avail, I searched for years when I finally came across records of the fire, she had died, but I was filled with hope again when I found that her child had survived. I tracked you down finally and you were all I could have hoped for, and more. So you see, everyone is, in some form or another, connected."

"You're my Uncle?" He asked, his face curious.

"Yes, though, I would rather you call me by a different title." Said Quillish, his aged face took on a hopeful light.

L was washed in a wave of affection. He had never called the man across from him this before, but now, now there would be no repercussions for this, he didn't have to hide anymore.

"Of course, Father." Quillish face broke into a broad grin and he came from around his desk and folded L into a gentle hug. L returned it and for a while they merely stood there. Old roles cast aside and new ones being tried out. As the hug ended a brilliant glow surrounded L and when it faded, they were still in the office, but L was now a good deal shorter than Quillish, he looked up, his childish face alight with joy. He held his arms up, begging to be held and Quillish had no problem agreeing.

"Read me something?" Asked the little boy, who was once the greatest detective on earth.

"Hmmm, how about this one?" Asked Quillish, holding up a copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"Yeah!"

Thus ends this story, that began with a mother and her child and ends with a father and child. More children would join them, three more who would go on their own journey s and would meet five people ... 


End file.
